pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups in a Jam
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall, five ants, and two jars of jam | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 21, 2016 November 11, 2016 March 4, 2017 March 22, 2017 April 10, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Sports Day" | next = "Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig"}} "Pups in a Jam" is the first segment of the 18th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's the annual Jamboree Jamfest, but all of the fruit is carried off by ants! The pups lure the ants to safety with their very own Lickity Lemon. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Humdinger (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Ants Outside Mr. Porter's restaurant, the pups and Mr. Porter are preparing for the annual Jamboree Jamfest. The pups can't wait to try some of the jams, but remember that they still need to make theirs, as does Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, so they head off to Farmer Yumi's to collect the fruit for their jam. At Yumi's, just as the Mayor is about to pick some fruit, she and Yumi discover her fruit being stolen by ants. The Mayor immediately contacts Ryder to let him know of the situation. At the Lookout, the pups are busy getting their own jam made from lemons, and are excited to taste it as they perfect it, but Rocky runs into a little trouble with his blower tool from his pup-pack. Ryder soon gets the Mayor's call for help, and summons the team to the Lookout. Marshall slips on some lemons on the way into the elevator, and Chase accidentally discharges some from his cannon, causing them to bounce around the elevator. Despite that, the pups get topside and receive their orders. Ryder will have Rocky and Rubble come with him to Yumi's to stop the ants and collect the fruit before the ants make off with it. With that, the team deploys and heads for Yumi's. The team soon reaches Yumi's, where Yumi and Goodway are trying to save as much fruit as they can on their own. Rocky gets to work, but ends up nearly blowing Chickaletta away in the process, before Ryder adjusts the blower so they get rid of the ants and save the fruit. Back at the Lookout, the other pups return to work on their jam, but run into trouble when Chase adds too many lemons, and Marshall adds too much sugar. Back at the Jamboree, it turns out the ants were blown all the way over there, and are making off with Mr. Porter's sweets. Concerned, Mr. Porter calls Ryder. When Ryder gets the call, he, Rubble, and Rocky, head over to Mr. Porter's. Seeing so many ants, as they wonder how to round them all up, Ryder is contacted by Marshall and the other pups back at the Lookout, who tell him of the accident involving their lemon jam, making it too sweet, and delicious, and that gives Ryder an idea. Bringing the jam to the Jamboree, Ryder has Rocky drill a hole in the container, causing the jam to ooze out, and attract the ants to it. As Zuma pulls the container after his hovercraft to lure the ants back to the Lookout, it does not take long for Ryder to get an idea for him and Rocky to put to good use once they get back to the Lookout themselves. Once the ants are there, Rocky is able to construct an ant farm for the ants, keeping them safe, and out of trouble with everyone in Adventure Bay, but at the cost of the pups using up all their lemon jam to do so. Despite their disappointment, Ryder tells the pups that there is still plenty of jam back at the Jamboree, and they head back over to Mr. Porter's. At the Jamboree, Mayor Goodway wins with her jam, much to Mayor Humdinger's annoyance, and Mr. Porter awards the pups with sombreros of their own for helping to save the Jamboree, leaving everyone to shake their booties and dance as the episode ends. *Use his new blower (on a low setting) to gently blow the ants away from the farm, later make an antfarm back at the Lookout. *Once Rocky blows the ants away, use his scoop to collect the fruit. * *Use his buoy to make a trail of their jam to lure the ants to the Lookout. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD UK.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Œufs de Pâques DVD.jpg|link=Les Œufs de Pâques|''Les Œufs de Pâques'' PAW Patrol The Hungry Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Hungry Bears|''The Hungry Bears'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille À l'abordage ! DVD.jpg|link=À l'abordage !|''À l'abordage !'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups in a Jam's Pages Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:No backup responders Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:2016 Episodes Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3)